


walking into a trap with open eyes

by Arachness



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Considerando que os convidados do jantar eram os empregados da agência até que tinha sido pacífico.





	walking into a trap with open eyes

Considerando que os convidados do jantar eram os empregados da agência até que tinha sido pacífico. Por exemplo Cheryl só tinha ameaçado queimar o apartamento duas vezes e apenas uma vez com qualquer presença física de fogo. O jantar em questão era o primeiro que Ray e Cyril estavam dando como um casal, talvez era a ocasião em que eles decidiram contar para os outros que eles eram agora um casal, que foi logo seguido por Cyril dizendo que ele era agora o chefe deles e que ele podia demitir qualquer um deles se eles forem ofensivos ou rudes a respeito (o que todo mundo, mesmo Cyril, sabia que não era exatamente verdade e nenhum pouco ameaçador). Ray disse que ele ia pegar a sobremesa na cozinha e Lana disse que ia ajudá-lo.

“Então ?” Ray perguntou quando eles estavam sozinhos.

“Então o que ?”

“Vamos Lana Kane, você pode dizer que o que você está pensando a noite inteira”

“Certo...você merece melhor, você sabe disso certo querido ? Eu digo isso como sua melhor amiga e como a ex dele. Cyril é uma bagunça”

“Eu podia dizer o mesmo sobre você e Archer. Bem não a parte sobre ser o ex dele, mas você entende”

“Bem, sim mas-”

“Você merece melhor, mas você quer ele. Nós estamos no mesmo barco dessa vez”

“Aparentemente sim...mas eu posso ao menos ameaçar cortar as bolas dele caso ele traía ou te magoe de qualquer maneira?”

“Eu ficaria ofendido se você não fizesse”


End file.
